


The Hungry Squirrel

by Nilsu_Kaelyn_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21681424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nilsu_Kaelyn_Winchester/pseuds/Nilsu_Kaelyn_Winchester
Summary: Dean gets hungry at the worst possible time.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The Hungry Squirrel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blondie2000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondie2000/gifts).



It was another normal day in the bunker until Dean got hungry.

"I'm hungryyyyyy!" he whined.

"Why should I care?" Sam asked without raising his head from his laptop.

"Are you kidding me Sammy?" Dean asked in response. "'Cuz you're my bro."

"Yeah, we're brothers. But that doesn't mean we have to know literally everything about each other." Sam said.

"Well, damn." Dean teased.

"Well, if you're so hungry Dean, how about you make something yourself? Or how about you wait until tomorrow? You can get lots of food tomorrow." Sam said.

"No, no, no, no!" Dean objected. "I'm not gonna wait for breakfast, okay? I want my own food, right now."

"Look, Dean." Sam said. "You're gonna have to get food from the fridge, okay? I'm not getting food for you."

"Damn bitch." Dean said as he walked towards the kitchen.

"You're a freakin' jerk!" Sam hollered at him in response.

Dean walked in to the kitchen and opened the fridge. It was almost empty.

"Sam?" Dean hollered at his brother.

"What?" Sam hollered back in return.

"Did you eat all the pie?" Dean asked.

"What the hell are you talking about? I don't even eat pie." Sam said.

"Oh, come on. I couldn't have eaten all the pie." Dean said.

"Actually, you can." Sam said. "You can finish the entire food stock in a fridge in literally 5 minutes."

"Whatever." Dean said and shrugged. Then he closed the fridge and looked at the pantry. There wasn't any food there either. There were just Sam's healthy food and Dean didn't want any of it.

"The fridge is already filled enough with his rabbit food." Dean thought as he took a glance at the table. There was a full paper bag.

Dean opened the paper bag and saw that the bag was filled with crispy bacon.

"Finally." he said and took a piece of the crispy bacon. Then he took a bite and as soon as he took that bite, he rushed to the kitchen to spit it out. Then he threw the piece he was holding.

"How DARE you feed the meat man veggie bacon?!" he demanded.

"Stop using that nickname! It doesn't mean the way you think it means!" Sam said.

"Eat your veggie bacon yourself Moose." Dean said and kept looking around.

He couldn't find any food so he went to his bedroom to check under his bed to see if he had any emergency burgers hidden there. But the only thing he found was dust bunnies. He sneezed and got his head out of the dust bunnies' lounge.

After a minute, Dean shrugged and shook his head.

"You know what? I'm not even hungry anymore." Dean said to himself as he shrugged again. Then he walked out of the room to sit with Sam again.

Dean shrugged and said, "I can't believe you Sammy. I can't believe you."

"What did I even do?" Sam asked.

"No food left." Dean replied.

"Yeah, because we don't have any." Sam said.

"That's what I said. So get your ass to the store." Dean said.

"But... but... Dean, the store is closed." Sam said.

"Closed?!" Dean asked with shock.

"Yeah." Sam replied.

"Oh, come on!" Dean said and screamed.

When Dean woke up, he noticed that he was still screaming. He stopped screaming and he said, "It was a bad dream."

Then he took a few deep breaths and laughed a little.

"It was just a bad dream." he said again.

Sam woke up to Dean's scream and decided to check on him to see if he was in danger. He grabbed his gun and rushed into Dean's room. He accidentally hit his leg to the door as he was trying to enter the room.

"Owww!" he screamed and he opened the door and entered the room.

Dean was awake and he was staring at Sam like Sam came home after a bar fight.

"Dean, I heard you scream. What happened?" Sam asked after a minute of silence.

"Nothing Sammy. It was just another terrible dream." Dean said.

"Okay then." Sam said and added, "Get your ass up and let's have some breakfast. I'm starving."

"Okay." Dean said and added, "One more thing Sammy."

"What?" Sam asked.

"Can you do me a favor?" Dean asked. "It's not a big one. It's a little one."

"Okay, what?" Sam asked.

"Sammy." Dean said. "For the love of God, please, go and get a damn haircut!"

"What?!" Sam asked in shock "Whaaaaaaaat?!"

Dean started to laugh his ass off and Sam did a facepalm.


End file.
